Educated in love
by detkatiebeckett
Summary: Arizona is the new teacher,her students love her but will Callie?
1. Chapter 1

High school Arizona never thought she would attend it again once she graduated after attending a many different schools as a kid. Being an army brat she never got to make friends long enough before she had to move again but now her she was sitting in her car looking up at the tall building. Today was the day she returning to high school. She got out of her car with her bag flung over her shoulder and books in her hands. She felt like she did when her dad got relocated and had to attend a new school but now she was the teacher. It didn't reassure her though. She walked into the building and headed to the office. She had been here a few weeks ago when she went for an interview and met Richard Webber the school principal. He seemed like a lovely man with greying hair. He seemed to care about the children and treated them all as his own as he had informed Arizona during the interview he was married but he and his wife never had children. Arizona watched as students slowly headed towards their lockers there weren't many just the ones who liked to get in early. She reached the office and was greeted by older women with greying blonde hair. "Good morning" She said with a warm smile. "Hello I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm starting today" She said as she gripped her books tighter. "Yes I remember you; our principal has been speaking a lot about you starting today Ms Robbins. Arizona smiled at the women, not knowing if it was good or bad. "Please call me Arizona" she said still smiling. Richard walked in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. His eyes widen as he noticed Arizona standing in front of Patricia. "Oh hello Ms Robbins, it is great to see you" He said as he walked over to her. "Good morning Patricia, any messages?" He asked smiling. "Good morning sir, yes" she said as she handed him over a pile of postits. "Thank you, well I hope you have a great day and I will catch up with you later" he said and headed towards the wooden door with his name on the door. Patricia had gotten up from her swivel chair and picked up a pile of paper with a posit on the top. She liked her postits Arizona noticed. "Since you had filed out most of the forms last week all you need is your timetable and class registers. Makes you feel like your first day of high school over again right?" Arizona took the paper out of the Patricia's hands and looked down at them. She nodded her head answering the women's question. "yeah" She breathed meekly. She looked up at glanced at the clock on the wall behind Patricia, eight twenty. "I better get going, class starts soon" She said making sure she had everything. "Thank you" she said smiling briefly before turning leaving the office. She stood outside the office for a moment and checked what classroom homeroom was. _It does feel like high school all over again _she thought to herself. Room 815 she read. _Okay you can do this_ she said to herself and headed to the class.

Arizona pushed open the door; her sparkling blue eyes fell upon a classroom filled with loud teenagers. A wide smile spread across her lips, her dimples prompt. "Good morning class. I'm your new homeroom teacher. Ms Robbins" She said as she walked over to the vacant wooden desk. All of the students followed Arizona with their eyes, the boys eyes trailed along her breasts and down her legs. Arizona wore a black pencil skirt and a light blue satin top. She bought the top right after her interview as to treat herself for getting the job. She placed the large pile of books and papers on the desk. She sat down and placed her bag at her feet. She looked through the pile of paper till she found the paper which told her how to access the computer. She typed on the keyboard and hit enter waiting for access. She turned to the class, smiling. "I hope you are okay this morning." A small group of girls sniggered; all the boys had given Arizona their full attention. "Awesome we have access" She said as she turned back to the computer. She clicked on the icon which opened up the list of students in her homeroom class. She called out each name, looking at the student as they said 'here' so she could put a face to the name. Once all where call, the students went back to talking to their various groups of friends. Arizona looked at her time table, glancing at the timetable. Arizona was an English teacher; she knew not many people enjoyed it as reading books and writing essays about but she tried to make the class as interesting as possible. The bell rang for the end of homeroom and the start of first period. Students left and students entered as Arizona stood up, arranging through the books for her first class. Once it was settled, Arizona picked up a piece of chalk and smiled at her class. "Good morning class, I'm your new teacher" She said as she turned to the chalkboard and wrote her name. "I'm Ms Robbins" She said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's first two periods flew right by. She loved all the students; they all seem nice and eager to learn which was a teachers dreams. Now it was lunch time, Arizona was walking towards the teachers' lounge with her lunch in her hands. She was excited and nervous to meet the other teachers. She opened the door and conversations stopped. Everyone turned their heads, just like when a student walked into class late. Arizona took a deep breath and smiled widely. Her piercing blue eyes scanned the room for an empty seat. "You can sit next to me if you want" A voice said behind Arizona's shoulder. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, a tall blonde smiled softly at Arizona. "I would love that" Arizona breathed out not realizing she was holding it. "I'm Teddy Altman, physics" She said as she walked over to the empty sofa against the wall. "Nice to meet you Teddy, I'm Arizona Robbins, English" She said smiling as she sat down on the sofa. Teddy sat on the wooden chairs across from Arizona, with a small round table separating them. "So how was your first day?" Teddy asked Arizona as she opened the brown bag which contained her lunch. Arizona leant forward as she opened the plastic container, with a salad inside. She pulled the fork of the lid. "It was awesome. They kids are great" She said smiling broadly, her dimples prompt. She picked up some of her salad with her fork and took a bite. Teddy smiled as she listened to Arizona, taking a bit of her sandwich. The door opened and a young guy walked in with dark hair. His eyes fell upon Arizona who was now talking to Teddy about her previous high school between forkfuls of salad. "Robbins." The young man said as he stood behind Teddy. "Nice to see you to Alex" Teddy said before taking another bite of her sandwich. "Hey" he said still looking at Arizona. "Yeah I'm Robbins" She closed her eyes quickly "Arizona, You can call me Arizona" She said looking up at Alex. "Cool" He said as he walked over and sat next to Arizona. "I'm your TA" He said with a smile. "Oh….cool" She said unsure. Alex looked at with risen eyebrows. "It is just I didn't know we had them here but it is great" She said smiling at Alex who relaxed more. "Alex is one of our best TAs isn't that right" Teddy said with a teasing smile. "You bet your ass I am" He said confidently. Arizona let out a small giggle. Arizona, Alex and Teddy enjoyed some banter as they ate any nerves she had were gone. A tall brunette walked in laughing with a handsome man. Arizona's blue eyes fell upon the striking brunette; she couldn't help but lick her lips. "That's Mark, he was the manwhore of Seattle Grace Mercy West High" Alex whispered into Arizona's ear "That was till Teddy here tamed him" He continued to talk, Arizona didn't pay any attention, her eyes were fixed on the brunette. She slowly realized Alex was speaking to her. "Sorry?" She said still not really paying attention to Alex. Alex followed Arizona's eye line. "Unless it isn't Mark you are looking at" The brunette and the Mark walked over to the sofa. "Hey babe" Mark said as he kissed Teddy on the check and sat next to her on another wooden chair. The brunette stood behind Mark, her eyes on the Arizona. "Totally not Mark" Alex whispered in Arizona's ear. Arizona turned and looked at Alex, her cheeks becoming slightly pink. She shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "Mark, Callie this Arizona the new English teacher" Arizona looked between Mark and Callie, her eyes remaining on Callie longer. "Hello" She said smiling. Callie took a quick breath, Arizona's eyes were mesmerizing. "Hey blondie" Mark said before taking a bite out of his apple. "Callie are you going to stand there all day" Mark said as he swung is arm around Teddy's neck. It took Callie a few seconds to realize what Mark had said. Alex sat back and rolled his eyes at the scene he saw before him. "Women" He said under his breath then shouted in pain when he felt an elbow in his side. All eyes fell on him expect of Arizona's who was smirking as she closed her lunch container over. "You okay Alex?" Callie asked as she sat down next to Arizona. Arizona's scent filled her senses. A woman has never made her feel like this by just one look but her she was trying to compose herself. "Yeah am fine" Alex replied as he flashed Arizona a not amused look. Arizona looked at him innocently. Mark and Teddy where now deep in conversation about their morning. Arizona kept stealing glances of Callie as she sat and drank her coffee quietly as she kept her eyes on the table and not on Arizona. "I better go get your class room set up" Alex announced as he stood up. "See you soon Robbins" he said giving her a small smile. "Okay Alex, bye" she said smiling. Mark, Teddy and Callie said their goodbyes. "So….um what subject do you teach Callie?" Arizona asked Callie. "Bio….biology" She answered. Arizona smiled at Callie. Mark and Teddy shared a knowing smile as they watched the two females. "Awesome. I very interested in biology and chemistry" Arizona said with a flirty smile. "Yeah…yeah they are good" Callie replied her eyes not leaving Arizona's. "Hey what about physics" Teddy said pretending to be hurt. Arizona tore herself away from Callie to look at Teddy. "Physics is good to" She said smiling. Arizona looked at her watch lunch time was almost over. "Well I better go and make sure Alex hasn't messed up my classroom" She said as she stood up. She smiled at everyone. "bye" She said as she picked up her rubbish from her lunch and put them into the bin before exiting the teachers lounge. Callie eyes didn't leave Arizona's ass as she walked away. Once Arizona had left, Callie looked at Mark and Teddy who both smirked at the brunette. "What?" She asked trying not to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Arizona's second day at Seattle Grace Mercy West high and she was walking along to the teachers' lounge like the previous day. She had butterflies in her stomach with the thought of seeing Callie again. She knew she was being irrational and acting like a teenager. She had only met the women yesterday and didn't even have a proper conversation with her. She couldn't stop herself thinking of the beautiful Latino. She pushed open the door, her blue eyes immediately fell on Teddy, Mark and a ginger man who was laughing at something Mark had said, a good looking man who had great hair and a women with dirty blonde hair who was looking over papers in her hands not paying attention to the group she was sitting with. Teddy tilted her head back in laughter at Mark who had whispered into her ear. Teddy noticed Arizona and smiled warmly at her. "Hey Arizona" She said still smiling.

Arizona walked over and smiled at the group of faces now looking at her. "Hello" She said greeting the group. Arizona sat down next to the ginger male. "Hey" He said rather awkwardly. "Guys this is Arizona, Arizona this is Derek" Teddy said pointing to the man with the great hair. "Hello" Arizona said again. Teddy pointed to the blonde who was now looking away from and her work and now looking at Arizona. "This is Meredith, Derek's wife and the man sitting next to you is Owen" Arizona flashed him a small smile before addressing the other two new colleagues. "Nice to meet you all" She said crossing one leg over the other. "So what do you teach Arizona?" asked Derek. "Um..English and what about you three?" She asked as she opened up her paper bag which contained her lunch. "Well I teach maths and Meredith is my TA." Answered Derek glancing at his wife who now marking tests. "She is a very good teacher's assistant as you can see" He said smiling fondly at his wife. "What about you?" Arizona asked turning to Owen. "I teach chemistry" Answered Owen before taking a sip of his coffee. "You will like it here" Owen said smiling. "I already do "Arizona said as she jabbed her fork into her salad and smiled.

The door of the lounge walked open, Arizona imminently looked up hoping it would be Callie and it was. Arizona couldn't stop a grin from framing her lips which hadn't gone unnoticed by Teddy. Callie walked over along with a small Korean women. "Good afternoon" Callie said smiling at the group, she pulled over a vacant chair and sat next to Mark. "So you must be Arizona" said the Korean women who perched herself on the armrest of the sofa. Arizona looked up and nodded. "Yeah that is me" She said smiling. "It is nice to meet you…" She said as she waited to be told the women's name. "Cristina. I'm Teddy's TA" She said as she quickly glanced at Teddy then back to Arizona.

Callie sat watching Cristina and Arizona's conversation; she had told Cristina all about Arizona when she got home to the apartment which she shared with her and Owen. "Don't worry Call, Cristina won't say anything about your major lady boner for blondie over there" Mark whispered into Callie's ear. Teddy and Derek both smirked hearing what Mark had said. Callie choked on her coffee. She growled at Mark and elbowed him in the stomach. Cristina and Arizona spoke about the classes they both taught. Cristina liked Arizona already she was a bit too perky and said awesome more than any person should but she could see why Callie hadn't stopped speaking about all last night. "I think we should all take blondie hear out for some drinks" Cristina said to the group of people. Arizona glanced over at Callie which was the first time since she had entered the teachers' lounge. She smiled fondly at her new found nickname. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" said Teddy smiling. "We could go to Joe's" She said looking at her group of friends. They nodded and replied with a yes. "Good idea babes" Mark said smiling and kissed Teddy on the cheek. "Yeah the only pub which sells good and cheap beerin a three mile radius" Cristina replied with an eye roll. "Are you coming Callie?" asked Teddy smirking as Arizona took another bite of her salad. "Yeah I could use a drink" She said with a strained smile. "Okay Joe's at six?" Asked Mark and everyone agreed. "Excuse me but where is Joe's?" asked Arizona looking up at Mark and Teddy. Arizona had moved to Seattle only two weeks before starting at the high school and hadn't had time to really see the city. She planned to do all tourist related things during a free weekend. "Callie will take you over, won't you Callie?" Asked Teddy looking at Callie. Callie rolled her eyes, Teddy couldn't be more obvious. Arizona's blues eyes were looking up at Callie. "Yeah I could pick you up at your place?" she asked Arizona. Arizona nodded her head and smiled showing off her dimples. "That would be awesome" Cristina groaned. "Really, awesome again?" Cristina said looking at Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the school day went by in a happy blur. It was now quarter past five and Callie was mean to be here in fifteen minutes. Arizona was running around her apartment looking for her shoes, two weeks she had been in Seattle and still she hadn't unpacked properly. What was I doing for the past two weeks she thought to herself as she was elbow deep in cardboard boxes looking for her red heels. She didn't know why she was caring so much about how she looked, it wasn't a date Callie was merely driving her to Joe's as she didn't know where to go but with Sat Nav everyone knew where to go if they were given the address not that she was going to say that. She knew she shouldn't have tried on six outfits, four was enough and she had decided on the first outfit she tried one. She decided on a low cut black top witched showed off her cleavage subtly , tight dark blue jeans which showed off the curve of her ass and red heels to finish off the outfit that was if she could find them. "Damn it" She said allowed as she moved to another box there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was now five thirty. "Perfect" she said with a groan. She walked along the wooden flooring bare foot. She opened the door and was greeted by a stunning Callie, who wore an emerald top and figure hugging jeans. "Hey" Callie smiled as she took in Arizona's outfit, her eyes remaining on her cleavage longer than any other part before meeting her eyes. "Hey come in, I'm running late sorry. So many boxes but only one pair of red heels" She said as she opened the door wider allowing Callie access.

Callie walked in, her eyes scanning the various boxes scattered throughout the living room and kitchen the apartment was nice of what she could see. Arizona closed the door and headed over to a box she hadn't looked through yet. "Excuse the mess, I really need to finish unpacking" She said as she went on her toes to see further into the box. Callie stood awkward near the door, getting a great view of Arizona's ass in her jeans. A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips, she looked away quickly. She had just met this woman yesterday and she was already having inappropriate thoughts about what she wanted to do to her on the kitchen floor. Her eyes caught sight of a red heel popping out of a half open box. She walked over and pulled out the pair of heels. "Found them" She said smiling as she heard Arizona curse quietly. She listed her head up and smiled brightly at Callie. "Callie you are amazing" She said as she walked over and took the heels from her. She slipped them on and brushed her blonde curls from her face. "Thank you" she said softly as she looked up at Callie. "No problem" She said getting lost in Arizona's eyes. All she wanted to do was kiss her. There living room filled with Do it like a Dude by Jessie J "That must be Teddy wondering where we are" She said stepping away from Callie and walked over to her cell which was on the kitchen counter. She answered it "Hey, yeah I just couldn't find my shoes. Yeah she is here. We are just leaving now. Okay see you soon" Arizona flashed Callie a warm smile. She slipped on her heels and brushed her blonde curls from her face "Ready to go?" She asked and Callie nodded. Arizona picked up her bag and walked to the door. She grabbed her jacket and the two women exited the apartment.

The drive Joe's was quiet, spent with the women sneaking glances at one another. The car pulled up at Joe's. The women excited the car and walked into the pub. It was quite busy for a Tuesday night. Teddy waved them over. "What would like to drink?" Callie asked Arizona, taking her gently by the wrist to stop her from walking away, Arizona looked at Callie hand around her wrist. Electricity flew between them, just by one touch. What would it be like if we kissed thought Arizona. "I'm going to the bar" She said as Arizona hadn't said anything as she had been lost in her thoughts, "white wine please" Arizona said finally looking up at Callie. Callie let go of Arizona's wrist and walked over to the bar. Arizona eyes followed Callie before she headed over to Teddy and her new friends "Hey everyone" Arizona said as she took off her jacket and sat down next to Teddy. Everyone said their hellos to Arizona. "Callie is just getting drinks" She said answering Teddy's slightly confused look. Arizona look around at all the eyes looking at her some she knew as Mark, Derek, Owen, Cristina and her TA Alex but there where to younger girls who looked around Alex's age. She smiled at them before looking at Callie who was back with a beer in one hand and Arizona's wine in the other. She smiled and handed it to her. "Thank you Calliope" Arizona said smiling. Mark was in have a debate with Derek about how P.E was better than Maths but stopped mid-sentence and turned to Arizona. "Hold up did Blondie just call Callie…Calliope?" He said with risen eyebrows. Teddy gave in a warning look to drop it. "Yes she did Mark" Callie said as she held her bottle of beer to her lips then took a sip. Arizona took a sip of her wine with a smirk framing her lips. She hadn't realized that it was a big deal for Callie to allow you to call her by her full name, it touched Arizona. "Must be love" He whispered to Teddy. She lifted a hand and placed it on his leg. "Shh" She said trying not to laugh. The conversation quickly turned to Arizona and her previous job, where she grew up, her family. She felt like she was on a date with ten people at once.

Time soon flew by, everyone where on their fourth drinks, tomorrow was going to be a long at school. Everyone in the group was having their own conversations. Teddy has told her that the two younger girls were called Lexie and April and she was right that they were TAs. Lexie helped in all the teachers' classes and would be joining Arizona on Thursday. April was Miranda Bailey's TA a French teacher who was a small woman who everyone was kind of scared of. Arizona hadn't met Miranda yet and was glad. Arizona looked over at Lexie who sat next to Alex with is arm draped over her shoulder. They looked adorable. Arizona and Teddy soon began a conversation on their favourite shoe designer. Callie watched them talk, even though everyone had just meant Arizona yesterday she fitted in the group perfectly. "What are you thinking?" Arizona asked leaning over to Callie, Teddy and Mark had went to get another round of drinks for the group, leaving Callie and Arizona to talk since the couples were either talking or making out. Callie's brown eyes met Arizona's, she smiled. "Nothing" She said softly, she wasn't about to spill her guts about how much she already like her after two days. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a date but Arizona hand on her knee made it hard. Katy Perry's TGIF started to play and Arizona's eyes lit up. "I love this song. Want to dance Calliope?" Arizona asked smiling and batting her eyelashes. "Yeah okay" Callie hesitantly and Arizona took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Teddy and Mark stood at the bar, Mark with his arm wrapped around Teddy's back, his chin rested on her shoulder. They watched Callie and Arizona talking and now Callie being pulled onto the dance floor. Even though they had only known Arizona for two days they had noticed the change in Callie. She was back to her old self before the failed relationships with George and Erica. They watched as Callie and Arizona danced closely to one another. They were in their own bubble on the dance floor. Best non date ever Arizona thought as Callie spun her around.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona's first week went by quicker than she thought. She lay in bed with her covers wrapped tightly around her body like a warm cocoon of happiness. She had a great first week, the students were all great and enjoyed her lunch breaks with everyone especially Callie. They had a blast at Joe's on her second day they danced all night but all where worst for ware coming Wednesday morning which hadn't gone unnoticed by Richard Webber. It was now Monday morning the beginning of a new week. Arizona smiled as she closed her eyes as she let her mind drift to a certain brunette. With the thought of seeing Callie soon, Arizona hand began to move along her body to the waist band of her shorts, she pushed her hands into her shorts. She bit her bottom lip smirking as she rubbed her clit, feeling the wetness coat her fingers, she pushed two fingers deep inside. She took a deep intake of breath as she moved her fingers slowly building up a momentum. She felt her heartbeat race and breathed heavy till she screamed "Callie" as she climaxed. With her free hand which was gripping her covers, she ran her fingers through her now damp curls. She pulled her hand out of her shorts and got out of bed. She walked over to her bathroom for a well needed shower. Her smile hadn't left her face since she said Callie's name. No women had ever got her so turned on with just the thought of her. She couldn't wait to get to school as she stripped and got into the shower.

Arizona pulled up to the school building and cut her engine, Adele's 'Set fire to the fire' cut mid-way along with the engine. She kept her hands on the wheel as she looked up at the building. A knock at her window made her jump. She turned and her blue eyes fell upon Callie. A smile spread across both of their lips. The thoughts of the morning crept into her mid which made Arizona's smile turn into a smirk as she picked up her bag and books. She opened her door, as Callie moved to the side so not to get hit by the door. "Morning" Arizona said as she closed her door over and locked the door. Her eyes travelled over Callie's body before looking up at her. "Good morning" Callie said smiling, watching Arizona check her out "I saw you and thought that I could maybe walk you to your class" Callie said with a nervous smile which Arizona couldn't help but find it adorable. "I sounds like a freshman don't I" Callie said with a roll of her eyes" Arizona shook her head, disagreeing "No you don't and I would love you to walk me to my class." She said as her smiled showing off her dimples. Callie blushed as she walked towards the building, Arizona beside her. "So how was your weekend?" Arizona asked as she held her books to her chest struggling slightly. "Uneventful, do you want me to take some" Callie asked glancing at the half a dozen books in Arizona's arms. "Now you sound like a freshman" Arizona teased as Callie took four books out of Arizona's arms, a hand brushed slightly against one of Arizona's breasts. "What did you do at the weekend?" Callie asked as she turned back walking down the quiet hall which was eerie without students. "I did nothing, just…." _Just thought of you_ "Nothing" She said blushing slightly. They reached Arizona's classroom, the door was already unlocked and Arizona opened the door. She walked over to her desk, Callie close behind her. Arizona and placed her books and bag onto her desk. "Do you always carry half of a library with you?" Callie asked as she placed the books on top of the other books, Arizona giggled as she looked down at her books. "Well I'm an English teacher" She said tilting her head to the side. "And love to read" She said tucking a blonde curl behind an ear. The women were silent for a moment, both wanting to tear each other's clothes off as they looked at one another. Arizona was the first to break eye contact; she walked around her desk and stood next to Callie who was playing with Arizona's pens on her desk. "Callie" she said quietly, she said as she placed a hand on Callie's. Callie looked down at Arizona, "I like you and….." She moved closer, leaning into kiss her but the noise of the school bell stopped her. She stepped back; students began to fill into the class unaware of what nearly happened with their teachers. "I'll see you at lunch" Callie said and squeezed one of Arizona's hands before leaving the classroom. Arizona turned to her class. "Good morning"

The bell rang signalling the ending of second period. "Okay pack up. I will see you all next class" Arizona said smiling to her class. She picked up the chalkboard wiper, beginning to wipe away the class's lesson. She wanted to tidy up as quickly as possible so she could get to the staff lounge to see Callie. "Hey" Arizona jumped and turned around. "You have to stop that" She said smiling at Callie, who was leaning against the door frame. Arizona turned back to wipe away the rest of the chalk. "Sorry" Callie said as she walked over to Arizona. Callie leant against Arizona's desk. Callie's dark brown eyes trailed along Arizona's body her eyes remaining on Arizona's ass as she stretched up exposing the small of her back. Callie couldn't stop thinking of the nearly kiss that morning. Every time she would think that Arizona wanted to kiss her, she felt her heart pound faster. Arizona turned round, placing the wiper down and picked up her bag, swinging the strap over shoulder. "Want to…" Arizona said but was cut off by Callie standing up and looking at her, she was merely inches away from Arizona. "A week" Callie said so quiet it was almost a whisper. Arizona tried to speak but was too mesmerized by Callie's lips being so close to hers "I have known you for a week but it feels longer" Callie said at the same level as before. Arizona still hadn't said anything which made Callie smile. "I'm going to kiss you now" Callie kissed Arizona; the kiss was soft and gentle. Arizona lifted her hands and placed them on Callie's shoulder. The kiss deepened as Arizona pulled Callie towards her gripping on Callie's top.

"Damn Torres you are quick" Callie pulled apart from Arizona; she looked at the door to see Mark and Teddy standing in the door frame, she scowled at both of her friends, hating them both so much in that moment. Arizona looked over Callie's shoulder; her cheeks slightly pink, she dropped her arms to her side and sighed disappointed that the kiss hadn't lasted longer. Teddy lifted her hand and hit Mark on the upper arm. "I told you to leave them" She said looking from Mark to the women. "Sorry we are just going to the lounge we will keep you some pizza. See you guys there. Come on" She said taking Mark by the hand and pulled him with her. Callie turned back to Arizona. "I love that man but I could kill him sometimes" Callie said very annoyed. Arizona shook her head "No it is okay" She said as she looked up at Callie. She knew she should have been grateful it was Mark who caught them and not a student. She didn't want to explain to Mr Webber why she was kissing Callie her new colleague a week after knowing her in her classroom. "Hey" Callie said as she took one of Arizona's hands in her own. "Can I take you on a date?" Callie asked with a shy smile. Arizona looked up and smiled couldn't hide the grin which framed her lips. "Yeah I would love that" Callie's smile grew wider. "Great" The women smiled and Callie leaned down kissing Arizona softly on the lips. Before the kiss could have deepened Callie pulled away. "I hate to ruin the moment but it is Pizza day and I'm starving" Arizona laughed as she walked by Callie, Callie was right behind her admiring the way Arizona ass looked as she walked. "Eyes up Torres" Arizona said in a tone used for her a student who was misbehaving. She smirked as she kept her head ahead walking out of her classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona stood staring at her closet. She had finally unpacked when she got home on Monday so she could find the perfect outfit for her date with Callie, now it was Friday night and a hour till Callie was coming to pick her up. She sighed as her blue eyes scanned over had various dresses she owned but she didn't know what to wear. She walked over to her bed and picked up her cell of the bedside table. She strolled through her contacts till she found the name she was looking for and hit call. She held her cell to her ear. "Teddy I need your help, Callie is supposed to be her in less than an hour and I cannot find anything to wear" Arizona said quickly not allowing Teddy to say one word. Teddy laughed lightly "Hello to you to" Arizona sighed down the phone. "Okay I will be there in ten" She said and hung up. Arizona placed her cell down and sighed again. She sat on the edge of her bed as she waited for Teddy to come.

"Mark I have to go out. I'll be back in an hour" Teddy called as she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Mark was sitting on the sofa, flicking through the channels. He turned to Teddy and nodded. "Okay, what is up?" He asked as she picked up her jacket and bag. "Arizona can't find an outfit to wear for her date with Callie so she called in reinforcements" She said smiling, "Didn't she have like five days to pick out an outfit. Women I will never understand you" Teddy leaned over and kissed Mark softly on the lips. "I'll be back as soon as possible then I will teach you all about us women" She said her mouth only inches from Mark's. Mark smirked as he watched Teddy leave.

Teddy pulled up to Arizona's apartment building; she checked the text Arizona sent her with her address in it making sure she remembered the number correctly. She got out, walking up the steps and pressed the buzzer. Arizona jumped off her bed and almost ran down her corridor. She pressed the button to open the buzzer. Teddy heard the buzz granting her access. She pushed the door open and walked up to Arizona's apartment. Arizona was waiting with the door open; Teddy smiled as she saw Arizona standing in the doorway with nothing but a silk robe on. "Damn Arizona, just wear that and you will have Callie eating out the palm of your hand and not just your hand" she said smirking as Arizona opened the door wider letting Teddy in to her apartment. "Not funny Altman. I need your help" Teddy laughed as she placed her bag on the table by the door and took off her jacket. She hung it up and turned to Arizona. "Didn't you think you could have called any of the past four nights to help you" Teddy asked with an arch of an eyebrow. "Whatever come and help" Arizona said taking Teddy's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom, kicking the door with her foot. "Again do that with Callie and…" "Teddy" Arizona said cutting Teddy off. She looked up to her with pleading eyes. "Okay fine I will stop" Teddy said walking over to Arizona's walk in closet. Teddy's eyes scanned the row of dresses Arizona owned. "What about this" She said holding up a purple body con dress. "You would look smoking in it" She said smiling. Arizona shook her head. "To screw me against the wall" she said crossing her arms across her chest. "And you don't want me take me against the wall" Teddy asked as she hung the dress back up. "It's our first date it needs to be elegant but hot" Arizona sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. "I should just cancel, say I'm sick and go shopping tomorrow to buy something new" Teddy shook her head at Arizona. "That isn't happening" Teddy said putting the dress back and picked up another. "This is perfect" She said smirking. Arizona ran up and wrapped her arms around Teddy's neck. "Teddy you are awesome"

Teddy had left five minutes ago and Arizona was standing in front of her mirror as she put a pair of simple diamond studs in her ears. She looked at herself and smiled. She wore a black mid-thigh length dress with leopard print heels. Her hair was down in big curls. Thank god for Teddy or she would have still be in her robe. The buzzer went and Arizona almost sprinted to the door. She pressed the buzzer "hey it's Callie" Callie voice came through the buzzer and Arizona's smile grew wider. "Hey I'll be down in a minute" Arizona said into the buzzer. "Okay see you in a minute" Callie said her smile, she had spent the whole day, whole week actually thinking about the date with Arizona. Arizona opened the entrance to her apartment building and walked out. "Hey" She said smiling at Callie nervously. Callie stood stunned, her eyes trailed over Arizona's outfit before meeting her eyes. "You look amazing" Callie said smiling, "Thank you Calliope. You look beautiful" Callie wore a red wrap around dress which enhanced her cleavage perfectly. "Ready to go?" Callie asked holding out her hand, Arizona nodded her head. "Yes, where are we going?" Arizona asked as she intertwined her fingers with Callie as they walked down the steps to Callie's car. "It is a surprise" Callie said as she opened the door for Arizona. "Thank you" Arizona said as she slid into the car. Callie closed the door and walked round to the driver's side. Callie slid in and smiled at Arizona. "Won't you give me a tiny clue" She said giving Callie puppy dog eyes. Callie chuckled shaking her head. She leaned closer to Arizona. "You'll just have to wait and see" She said with a smirk framing her lips. Arizona wasn't registering what Callie was saying, she was too distracted by her lips. She really wanted to kiss them, they hadn't kissed again since the kiss in Arizona's classroom and it was killing Arizona. "Uh….huh" Arizona said replied, Callie chuckled again and turned towards the steering wheel. She started the engine and drove towards the secret destination. Callie glanced at Arizona who was pouting in her seat.

Callie pulled up onto a dirt road, Arizona looked at her confused. "Don't worry" Callie said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, Arizona followed her lead. "I think we may be over dressed" She said as Callie got out of her car. Arizona followed her with her eyes as she walked around her car. Callie opened Arizona's door. Arizona smiled sweetly. "You know you don't have to do it all the time" she said as she got out of the car. Callie closed the door and leaned over into Arizona ear. "Don't worry I'm only doing it to get into your pants" Arizona looked up at Callie shocked; Callie laughed and walked into a small part of trees. Arizona quickly followed. "So we are having our date in a forest?" Arizona asked as she watched where she stepped. Callie placed her hand on the small of Arizona's back. "Just be patient" She said quietly. They quickly emerged from the small part of trees to a clearance. "Oh my…"Arizona was speechless as she looked at what was in front of her. She turned to Callie "You did all of this" Callie simply shrugged. "Calliope it is beautiful" She said as she turned to Callie, she wrapped her arms around Callie neck and kissed her softly on her lips.

The clearance was beautiful; Callie had a blanket with a picnic blanket and candles all around it. Small fairy lights dangled from the trees around them. Arizona pulled away from Callie, just for the need of oxygen. "I have wanted to do that all week" She said bashfully as she dropped her arms to her side. Callie lifted one of Arizona's hands and kissed it gently. "Me to" Callie said softly. They walked over to the blanket which had various sizes of cushions placed neatly on it. Arizona sat down in the most comfortable position she could in her dress. "Yeah maybe I should have said casual" Callie said as she sat next to her having the same problem. Arizona shook her head, her curls bouncing off her face, "No don't be silly" She said as she moved closer to Callie. Even though it was their first date and only know each other for two weeks, everything seemed to come easy to them, there was no nervousness. "So I had this plan to cook you my chicken picatta but by the time I got you here it would have been cold and well yucky" Arizona giggled at Arizona's use of description. "So I kinda just bought pizza" She said nervously as she lifted up and placed three pizza boxes in front of them "I didn't know what kind you would like so….." Callie said looking from the boxes to Arizona."I love pizza" Arizona said brightly. Callie sighed an internal sigh of relief. "Oh I have some beer and some wine" She said lifting up a beer bottle in one hand and the wine bottle in the other. "A beer please" Arizona replied as she took the pizza boxes off one another and lay them on the picnic blanket. Callie opened the beer bottle and handed it to Arizona. "Thank you" Callie then lifted out two paper plates and handed one to Arizona. Arizona picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite, She was very hungry as she hadn't ate any lunch as she was so nervous but mostly excited about the date.

They ate in silence for a while but soon enough they were onto their third beers and the pizza boxes where soon kicked out of their way as they lay on their side faces one another, using the cushions and hands to prop their heads up. Since Arizona had placed the game twenty questions and answered more than twenty on Tuesday night at Joe's, conversation was on Callie. Arizona learned that Callie was from Miami and was a part of the police before she became a teacher. She also learnt that Callie had one older sister. Arizona downed the rest of her beer, she left it on the grass next to her, Callie had finished her beer before Arizona and choose not to take another. Arizona intertwined her fingers with Callie's "Thank you for all of this Callie. It was…..unexpected and just" Arizona was cut off by Callie's lips. She smiled into the kiss as Callie wrapped her arm Arizona's waist, pulling her closer to her.

Arizona and Callie where enjoy a long kissing session until Arizona pulled away from Callie and looked up at the sky. "That wasn't what I thought it was it?" She said looking at Callie, who was smiling at Arizona, she couldn't get enough of this woman. Everything about her she wanted more of and wanted to continue kissing her Before Callie could reply, Arizona had her by the hand and was pulling her into the small part of trees. "Rain…of course it is Seattle" Callie said annoyed and sighed as she looked down at a smirking Arizona, who like Callie where soaked through, the dresses clinging to their bodies. "What?" She asked laughing. Arizona moved closer to Callie, she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist their now wet bodies pressed together. Callie smiled at Arizona, even with the rain ruining their make out session, standing with both of them in each other's arms. It was perfect. "We should go back and get out of these we clothes" Arizona said looking up at Callie. Correction now it was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have left some dry clothes on my bed" Callie said loudly through her bedroom door. Callie stood by the door of her bathroom, the thought of Arizona wet in the shower made her want to go in and join the blonde. She bit her bottom lip as felt the sensation between her legs "Thank you" Arizona called back bringing Callie out of her thoughts. Callie left as Arizona rinsed her hair.

They had been back at Callie's for almost a hour now. Once the rain had become lighter at the clearance, Arizona and Callie had quickly cleared away their picnic as if they were never there. It had taken them longer than they thought to clear away the lights and ended up getting soaked further. Callie had insisted that Arizona went back to her house as she lived closer. Truth was Callie just didn't want the date to and Arizona knew it because neither did she.

Arizona turned off the shower, pushed open the door; the cold bathroom air hit her wet body. She grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around her slim body. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She opened the door and walked out into Callie's deserted bedroom. She fell upon the bed where an oversized t-shirt lay, Arizona walked over and played with the bottom of the top. She smiled at how thoughtful Callie was a picture on Callie's bedside table caught Arizona eye. She walked over and looked at the picture. It was of Callie, a girl who looked a few years older than Callie and an older couple. Arizona assumed it was Callie's sister and their parents. They looked so happy it made Arizona's smile grow wider. The door had opened, not to Arizona's knowledge. She hadn't heard Callie's knocking; who had thought Arizona was still in the shower. Callie's eye trailed down Arizona's bare shoulders, over the towel and along Arizona's legs. Callie finally coughed making her presence known. Arizona turned round quickly, the photo still in hand. "I'm sorry, I was…" She trailed off, as she smiled bashfully at Callie as she looked down at the photo in her hand. "Do you want a coffee?" Callie asked smiling. Arizona nodded her head as she placed the photo back on the table slowly, looking at the photo again. "Yes please" Callie nodded her head and retreated out of her room.

Callie walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Arizona in her room in a towel. She began to make her and Arizona's coffee. She switched on her iPod deck and music began to play. Callie started to sing and dance along as she picked up cups out of the cupboard above her head. Arizona had gotten ready and was walking along the hall. She could hear music; she reached the kitchen and stood by the door as she watched Callie dance. She smiled as she folded her arms across her chest, enjoying the view in front of her of Callie dancing in a tight t-shirt and sweats. "Nice moves Ms Torres" Callie stopped dancing and looked at Arizona, slightly embarrassed for being caught. "Don't stop I was enjoying the show" Arizona said as she walked over to Callie. "Maybe you could teach me some moves" She said looking up at Callie, their bodies just inches apart. Callie gulped as the coffee machine click. "Coffee is ready" Arizona giggled and stepped back learning her back against the counter.

Callie turned off the music and poured themselves coffee. "Thank you for the t-shirt by the way" Arizona said as she took her coffee from Callie, Callie trailed her eyes over Arizona in her over size t-shirt which sat just a few inches from her bottom. She looked adorable in Callie's top. "You are welcome, your clothes are in the dryer so shouldn't be long till they are dry" Callie replied. Arizona nodded her head making her blonde curls bounce up and down, "Let's go and sit"Callie said as she guided Arizona to the sofa. They both sat down next to one another. Callie never thought this is where their date would end up, she thought moonlight make out session not the two them in her comfy clothes and sitting on her sofa with coffee but she didn't care as long as she was with Arizona she was happy. She couldn't believe how much she liked her and it was only date one. "Want to watch a movie?" Arizona asked turning towards Callie, who had been lost in her thoughts for a while. "Yeah sure, you can pick the movies are over there" she said pointing to rows of dvds. Arizona placed her coffee on the table and stood up. "Wow Callie do you have enough dvds? There are loads here" She said Callie didn't reply she was too busy looking at Arizona's bare legs. Arizona knelt down, her blue eyes scanning the rows. "I'm kind of a movie buff" Callie finally replied holding her coffee to her lips "Ohh what about Bridesmaids?" She said as she picked put the dvd and held it up to Callie. Who nodded and smiled. "Sure I love that movie" Arizona stood up and smiled. "Me to" She said as she took out the dvd and placed into the dvd player. It began to play and Arizona walked over to Callie, who had the remotes on the table in front of her. Arizona sat back down but closer to Callie this time. She pulled her legs up onto the sofa and smiled at Callie. The movie began to play; Callie lifted her arm, placing it over Arizona's shoulder. Arizona leaned into Callie as she watched the opening credits. Which was the last thing she remembered before sleep took over her body.

It was Monday afternoon, Teddy and Arizona where walking along the halls of the high school. Arizona told Teddy everything which happened on her date with Callie over the phone on Saturday. She told her about the picnic, the kissing, the rain, the falling asleep on the Callie's sofa but she hadn't told about the waking up in Callie's bed on Saturday morning. The women walked in to the teachers' lounge and over to their usual spot. "It sounds even more cute and romantic when you tell me what happened in person" Teddy said unscrewing the lid to her water bottle. Arizona nodded her head and beamed at Teddy. She hadn't stopped smiling all weekend. "I'm just going to get a coffee then I will inform you about waking up in Callie's bed" She said with a teasing smile as she got up and walked over to the coffee machine. "Excuse me" Teddy said shocked as she turned her head to Arizona who smirked and got herself a clean cup. She poured herself some coffee; she took a deep intake of breath as two hands placed on her hips. "Could I get some please" Callie said whispering in Arizona's ear. She smiled brightly. "Coming up" She said as she took another cup out of the cupboard. She poured Callie a cup to. She turned round and smiled a dimpled smile at Callie as she handed her coffee. "There you go Calliope" Callie took the cup and glanced at both side of her at the few teachers around her. Teddy was sitting watching the women, Callie rolled her eyes. "Teddy is watching us" Arizona looked over Callie's shoulder and giggled. "She is sweet" she said looking up at Callie. "Want to get out of here?" Arizona asked with a rise of an eyebrow. "What about Teddy?" Callie asked. "Well I was just thinking the two of us but if you want to make it the three of us. I'm sure Mark would like that" She teased. "Very funny" Callie said and tickled Arizona's side. Arizona squirmed as she laughed, causing some of the teachers to look over at the women. "Looks like Teddy is occupied" Arizona said looking over Callie's shoulder again. Mark and Cristina where now sitting with Teddy, they hadn't noticed them come in but it meant they could get out of the lounge. "Well then let's get out of here Ms Robbins" Arizona picked up her coffee cup and took Callie's hand as they excited the teachers' lounge.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 3 months since Callie and Arizona's first date and they were going strong. They spent all of their time together, their friends and colleagues found it them ridiculously sweet. The hand holding, the stolen kisses at work, the eye sex across the halls. The women where happy and didn't mind showing it.

"Do we have to go tonight?" Callie asked as she walked into her bedroom, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist. She inhaled her scent of perfume and her delicious smell which was Arizona. She kissed soft kisses along Arizona's neck, Arizona leaned back into Callie. "I would much rather spend the night in with you and not leaving the bedroom" She whispered into Arizona's ear. Arizona placed her make-up down on the table before turning around in Callie's arms. She wrapped her arms around Callie's neck; she kissed her lips softly before pulling away. "We are going" she said firmly. "Teddy and Mark have a big announcement. I think he is going to ask Teddy to marry him" She smiled showing off her dimples. Callie looked down at her girlfriend and laughed. "If you had known Mark before he started dating Teddy. Commitment would be the last thing on his mind but I think you are right" Arizona nodded her head. "Aren't I always" Callie laughed again. "Modest to"

Arizona leaned in closer to Callie pressing her body against Callie's. She kissed Callie softly, Callie kissed her back. Callie opened her mouth allowing Arizona's tongue to enter her mouth. Callie moved her hands down to her Arizona's ass she pulled her closer to her; she pulled up Arizona's dress, her hands moving up her thigh. Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth. Arizona's hands moved from Callie's neck along her shoulders to the zip at the back of her dress. She slowly unzipped Callie's dress which fell to the floor. Callie stepped back as she grabbed Arizona's thighs and lifted her up around her waist. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. Their lips never leaving each other's. Callie sat down on the edge of the bed as Arizona straddled her waist. She parted Callie's lips as she pulled her dress off over head. "I think we are going to be late for the party" She said as she pushed Callie down onto her bed. Arizona kissed Callie's lips passionately.

Arizona and Callie walked into Joe's their eyes scanned the crowded bar. "We are so late" Arizona said as looked for her friends. "I know but it was worth it" Callie said as she wrapped one arm around Arizona's waist pulling her closer to her. She kissed Arizona softly till a cough interrupted them. They slow pulled apart to find an annoyed looking Cristina standing with her arms cross. "You are late and we had to wait till you came till Mark told us this big news. So come on" She said turning to the crowded table where their friends sat. "What took you so long anyway?" Cristina asked as Arizona and Callie sharing a cheeky look. "Just took us longer than we thought it would to get ready" Arizona replied as she took off her coat and sat down, Callie following suit. "Is that why your shoes are on the wrong feet?" Mark asked with a smirk. Arizona looked down at her shoes and blushed as she swapped heels. "What is this news then Mark?" Callie asked looking away from her girlfriend to her friend, changing the subject from their previous whereabouts. Mark stood up quickly and smiled at everyone. "Finally" Callie heard Cristina say to herself. Arizona leant against Callie's body as she looked up at Mark. "Okay" He said taking a deep breath, he held out his hand and Teddy took it. She stood up and smiled at Mark. "So everyone is finally here" He said flashing a smile at Callie. Teddy pressed her lips together as she looked up at Mark. "Well last night. I kind of asked Teddy to Marry me and she for some reason said yes" Mark said with a wide smile. Everyone looked at Mark and Teddy with shocked faces. They quickly all got to their feet and hugged their friends. Callie and Arizona shared a loving and knowing smile. "Told you I'm always right" She whispered to Callie before standing up and hugged Teddy. "Oh my god Mark" Callie said hugging Mark. "Congratulations" She said smiling brightly. "I can't believe you are getting married" She said even though she and Arizona said earlier they thought that it was going to be the announcement but she still couldn't believe her ex man-whore best friend was getting married.

Once everyone had congratulated the happy couple, Arizona and Teddy began talk about the wedding. Others were busy dancing and were busy celebrating. Callie was with Mark and Derek. They were speaking about the bachelor party. "Strippers, we need strippers" Mark said loudly. "Callie would enjoy them right" He said elbowing Callie playfully. "I wouldn't and I won't be there" Mark looked confused. "Come on you are my best friend" "What am I?" Derek asked with a light laugh. Mark looked at him "You are. You both are so that is why you both are coming" He insisted. "Mark it is only guys who go. I will be at Teddy's bachelorette party" She said laughing. Mark pouted at Callie. "I'm walking away now!

The sun shone into Callie's apartment, a content smile framed Callie's lips as she opened her eyes and looked down the small blonde curled up against her. She brushed a loose blonde curl from Arizona's face. Her fingers trailed along her check and along her day. She placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona smiled, she looked at Callie. "Good morning" She said cuddling closer to Callie. "Wow why is the sun so bright" She said as she placed her head on Callie's one of Callie's shoulders. A light chuckle escaped Callie's lips. "Did someone have a little too much to drink last night?" She asked. Arizona looked up at Callie "I was celebrating" She defended herself. "And the body shots?" Callie asked with an arch of an eyebrow. Arizona blushed and giggled. "What Teddy was celebrating to. Are you jealous?" Arizona asked as she pushed Callie onto her back. Callie laughed as Arizona straddled her waist. Callie gripped the bottom of Arizona's grey tee shirt and pulled it over Arizona's head. She took in Arizona's topless appearance. She licked her lips, "no why would be jealous of Teddy when I get to do this?" She said she pushed Arizona onto her back. Arizona giggled as Callie straddled her waist. She trailed soft kisses down Arizona's neck and down her body to her centre. Arizona smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
